Orange is the new black preferences
by Sabrina Mikaelson
Summary: This is preferences about Orange is the new black the girls are Tricia Miller Poussey W. Alex Vause Maria Ruiz Daya Diaz
1. Chapter 1

ORANGE IS THE NEW BLACK PREFERENCES

PREFERENCE#1

* * *

HOW YOU MET

~Tricia Miller~ You both met in prison it was her first day{which means you have already been in there let's just say they sent you straight to prison skipping juvie once you turned 17 since you kept hurting the girls in Juvie they decided to send you to Litchfield prison with the older women which you still were the queen of the prison everyone was scared of you beside your friends and prison family} she was walking with the other new inmates when you were walking passed them you're eyes connected with hers you both smiled well you smirked and winked at her making her blush you went to the bathroom after seeing the new inmates. During Dinner time you were sitting with your friends Nicky Boo Alex and your prison mother Red{you have a lot of friends even black girls and hispanic girls}when you see the new inmate you're eyes connected with she was looking around for a place to sit she was looking nervous Nicky noticed you staring at her she says"ask her to sit with us"you nodded standing walking over making her turn saying"oh hi"smiling up at you nervously you say"hi come sit with me and my family you don't have nothing to worry about if you stick with us"smiling down at her she nodded following you. You sat back in your sit she sat beside you. You say"what's your name first and last mines Sabrina Romero this is Nicky Red Boo and Alex their my prison sisters and mother"she says"I'm Patricia Miller call me Tricia" looking over you all nodding before looking back down at her food shyly{lol that was how you met sorry i said i'm not great with out internet}

~Poussey Washington~ It was your first day at Litchfield prison you were kinda nervous but weren't scared because you've been to juvie before but it's different now but still anyway as you walked down the hall you ran into a girl who says"watch the fuck were your going"you sighed saying"sorry i wasn't paying attention were i was going" standing up she sighed saying"i'm sorry i just had a bad morning i didn't mean to be snappy you must be one of the new inmates i'm Poussey Washington you are" you glanced down saying"Oh i'm Sabrina Chapman it's nice to know the name of the girl i saw walking passed me earlier who i was thinking about when i ran into you wait no i didn't"blushing looking down while she chuckled saying"awe you were thinking about me your gorgeous and i was thinking about you when i first saw you earlier also"smirking down at your blushing form.

~Alex Veusse~ You met when you had gotten in a fight with Maria{who is your big sister}because of her acting like your mother which annoyed you so you storm off which lead to meeting Alex who asked you if you were okay and why you were crying you explained how you and your sister both are in prison and how she was acting like your mom.

~Maria Ruiz~ You met your first day when you were to caught up in your thoughts you had ran into her which broke you out of your thoughts you caught her by the waist before she fell to the ground saying"omg i'm so sorry are you and your baby okay"worriedly looking into her eyes she smiled saying"i'm fine thanks for catching me tho I'm Maria Ruiz"in her Spanish accent making you wet you say"i'm Sabrina Chapman again i'm really sorry i was to caught in my thoughts which were about you from when i saw you earlier"making her blushing saying"same"you smirked saying"alright" you both walked and talked together she introduced you to her friends and family.

~Daya Diaz~ You met when Aleida slapped her in the face you had asked her if she was okay she said yes and you to got to talking let's just say you both hit it off best friends yay.


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU REALIZE YOU ARE FALLING IN LOVE WITH HER**

 **~Tricia Miller~ Tricia and you were in the courtyard playing poker with Alex and Boo when you won again making Boo Alex and Tricia groan saying"fuck man you always win"{by the way this is after Tricia has her hair in cornrolls and plus her tat under her chin down her neck} glaring playfully at you who kept dancing and cheering smirking cause of your win. Tricia says" man Sabrina how do you always win teach me"pouting playfully making you stare at her smirking saying"i will teach you how to win at poker"smirking wider she nodded saying"oh thank god"standing hugging and kissing your cheek making you blush you looked down into her eyes realizing your in love with her{sorry that it isn't great or good at all}**

 **~Poussey Washtgon~ Poussey and you have been hanging out a lot lately right now you're having a dance off everyone started cheering you guys on you kept moving your hips and ass while P just kept dancing like a boy would you smirked watching her beat another girl she smirked over saying"see told ya i knew how to dance Bri"making you giggle watching her do some more dance moves while thinking' man i'm in love with this girl's smiling widely realizing your in love with your best friend**

 **~Alex Veusse~ A few days after you two finally met you realized you were in love with her**

 **~Maria Ruiz~ Once you realized how much you and Maria had in common you two clicked quickly but the day you realized you had falling hard for her was when you two were in her cube cuddling on her bed and were feeling her baby kicking which made you both smile while hers was brighter but you finally realized why you seemed attached to her**

 **~Daya Diaz~ you were dating Poussey already but one day when you two were walking down the hall of the prison you noticed how close John{prison guard named John Bennett} and Daya were once you saw them lean in kissing you felt jealous and realized that you were clenching your fist and jaw glaring at the two realizing you were in love with Daya your best friend but you also loved Poussey**


End file.
